Betrayal
by SupernaturalKinji
Summary: Originally posted by myself on the YA LJ community. Pairing: Asami/Aki Aki/?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Viewfinder characters, those belong to Yamane Ayano

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Viewfinder characters, those belong to Yamane Ayano. Mark is mine though.

When Akihito was told he was summoned by Asami, it wasn't anything new to him. He kicked and moaned, bitched when he was taken forcibly, but in reality he anticipated the meetings. All of them. After he had been taken that night Asami's car had almost hit him, all he could think upon hearing the mention of yakuza, limos or anyone with the surname of Asami was sex, being penetrated by Asami. He felt himself become hard from the moment he saw Akira. He knew what that meant.

Akira was surprised when they reached the car and Akihito had completely stopped whining. He saw the flush on his face and drove silently, avoiding the subject and all eye contact. When the car pulled to the luscious hotel, Akihito simply asked which room number and was handed a key.

Room 214. Not a suite. Not even a good room. Just a common, middle class room to rent for one night, like they were at a love hotel. Akihito seethed.

He reached the room easily, it was on the second floor. He used the key in the door and heard sounds he was all too familiar with. Passionate moaning and an occasional guttural moan. He paused, thinking he had gotten the wrong room. He looked at the key, and then at the door number, but there was no mistaking it. This was the right room. He had not been mistaken. And in the next room, past the wall encasing the toilet and shower, Asami was on top of another man, or boy, fucking him like he had Akihito. He couldn't bare to enter any farther. He shut the door silently and slid down, covering his ears with balled fists and burying his eyes into his jeans. This was not happening, he kept telling himself. But even still, the moans penetrated the shield of his hands. He could hear the creaking and groaning of the bed under the weight and movement of the two above.

'Asami,' he whispered the name to himself, tasting it. "Ryuuichi,' he whispered, liking the taste of that better. But it still didn't drown out the sound of the others. He stood, feeling a tear run down his cheek. He couldn't bear this any longer. He silently opened the door but let it slam on his way out. He broke into a run to the stairs, throwing open the door and leaving a heavy dent in the wall. His legs began to shake as he flew down the second flight.

'ASAMI," he shouted at the bottom. He could feel his heart wrenched in two as the tears flew and soaked his cheeks. The other patrons stared as he tore out of the hotel and into the street. Akira looked after him with pity in his hardened eyes.

Akihito opened the door of his apartment with more force than necessary considering the time of night. He stuffed as much as he could into a large tote and even more into a small duffle, instead of the other way around (the logical choice). He left two of his cameras behind, grabbing his best and the equipment he needed for it. He grabbed the money he had stashed in various places and on the way to the airport, he emptied and canceled his bank account.

'One ticket to Dublin please,' rattling off the first flight out he saw. The woman nodded.

'Sir, are you checking your duffle and case,' she asked, indicating the camera case and duffle. Akihito nodded and handed them over to be weighed and checked. The woman tagged them in no hurry and printed the ticket after Akihito handed over the appropriate amount.

'Is this business or pleasure?' the woman asked lightly.

'Both,' came the strained response. He did not want to chat with some airport broad.

'Isnt that nice,' she said lightly. 'Have a nice flight, sir, and please always fly with Japan Air.'

Yeah, sure I will, he thought darkly. He ran to the terminal and boarded the flight easily, flashing his passport to the stewardess on his way in. His seat was in the back of the massive plane and he moaned. That was always the hottest. But at the same time, he really didn't care. He was running and his heart was tearing and his eyes were raw, but he still didn't care. All he cared about was the man his lover had been pounding into the bed so passionately. He had clearly meant for Akihito to see that. He had meant for more, he thought, but he would never give him the chance again. He could stay in Ireland. He could.

The plane took off shakily and reached maximum altitude relatively quickly. He would have only two stops from here, on in L.A. and the other in Heathrow to board an Aire Lingus flight to Dublin. A long flight, no matter how he looked at it this was going to be tiring and he had no place to stay once he reached Dublin. He could find a hostel no problem, but even still.

He tried to calm himself when they reached LAX, but he couldn't. he was wide awake and wanted to keep going. When the steward looked at his ticket, he suggested using the cots downstairs and catching a later flight, but Akihito would not consent. He needed to keep moving, far away, as far as he could get. He boarded the plane with only moments to spare and relaxed slightly. He was near the front of the plane; the steward had bumped him to first class. He sank into the plush leather seat and thought of Asami, how this felt like his car and then he blanched, his heart tore and he pushed the thought away.

The plane took off and hit turbulence immediately. He pushed the ear buds into his ears and switched to movie mode, taking the food the stewards gave him, but only barely touching it; it was not to his taste, this American food.

Finally, after about nine hours of no sleep, annoying men and women hassling him to sleep and eat, he exited the plane and sneered at the workers. They were only doing their job, he know that. But they were still so annoying, and they knew that.

There was an hour layover till his plane launched for Dublin and he was hungry, his lack of appitite suddenly gone when he smelled the succulent meats cooking in a small café in the cramped terminal. He went up and pinpointed the smell. A toasted corned beef sandwich ladled with sweet sauces and a single egg on the bottom. A house special it said. He moaned at the smell and traded in some of his yen to pounds, pointing to the sandwich. The cook happily handed it over and Akihito handed over the money. The food tasted too good on his tongue. And savouring it took up most of the time till his flight took off.

Once the flight landed in Dublin, something caught his eye. A tall man. A very tall man. He towered over Akihito's five foot nine and even Asami looked short in comparison. He found himself staring and forgetting that he was running or that he needed to go get a hostel. The man saw him staring and smiled nervously, lighting up his handsomely boyish face. Akihito blushed. He looked away.

'Excuse me,' the man said in a thick Dublin accent. Working class, hard to understand.

'Ah,' Akihito moaned. 'Eigo o hanashimasen deskero…'

The man's face lit up. He switched to Japanese. 'You are from Japan?' he asked. His accent was thick still, but his language skills very good. 'Lucky me. I am a proffesor at Trinity College. They just started a Japanese program there. Why are you here, my friend, what is your name?'

The man was straight forward, but made Akihito smile. 'My name is…' he paused. 'I would rather not give my name. You see, I am somewhat of a refugee.'

The man nodded in acknowledgement. 'I see, then you can give me whatever name you will answer to.'

'Asami,' he responded quietly. 'Asami Kai.'

'Well, Asami-san,' the man began. Akihito held up a hand.

'Please, Kai.'

'Well then, Kai, since you are a refugee and have nowhere to go, then I will put you up until we can get you to a gaurda station and get you legal. Would that be ok?'

Akihito looked stunned. He honestly did not know what to say. 'But you do not even know why I am running.'

'A refugee is only a refugee if their situation is dire and from the looks of it, I would say yours is. Please. Let me help you.' He was being genuine and Akihito couldn't help but nod. He lowered his head in consent.

'What is your name,' he asked quietly.

'Me? Mark O'Connell. Well, that's my wife's family name. Ex-wife. But it carries weight, so I took it and kept it.'

Akihito lifted his head. 'You were married? Why did you get divorced?'

Mark cocked his head and studied the adorable boy below him. 'Another time, maybe. A story for another time.'

Akihito nodded in consent. They grabbed his bags, both of their bags, and boarded the large charter that would take them to the center of the city. Mark sat quietly watching Akihito, who was looking out the window with a torn expression.

From the stop to the mans car was a simple walk and from there to TC was a fast drive, but it was so tense that to the two in the car it seemed to play out forever.

Later that night, after a tense dinner and a quick shower, Akihito lay in the extra bed of the mans flat. He couldn't fall asleep, in his mind all he could see was Asami, thrusting into him, Akihito writhing in pleasure. Then he would morph into some other man, a man more suited to Asami's needs. And then he would open his eyes and gasp. This played on for hours until, during one of the times that his mind made him see Asami driving into another man, he heard his door creak. He heard quiet foot steps and then finally he heard and felt his bed dip and creak.

Above him Mark leaned down and smelled his hair, breathing in his scent. Then he felt warm lips on his forehead, trailing down to his lips. They paused a moment and then began to move against them. Akihito felt himself respond as he did to Asami and he lifted his arms to engulf the other's neck. Mark drew back in surprise.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured.

'Don't be,' Akihito whispered back. This is what I need, he thought to himself. This is what I need to forget him. I need to feel someone else, feel pleasure that will wipe him from my mind.

'No, no,' Mark said, trying to pull himself further away. 'I shouldn't, I don't know you. This is wrong…'

Akihito pulled him down into a hot kiss, parting the man's lips and delving in, running his tongue over the others. Mark moaned in pleasure and began to take in Akihito, breathing in every kiss and shifting himself on top of the smaller man. He began to bring his hands up through his shirt, feeling Akihito's well toned body, rubbing his nipples gently, then massaging them. Akihito moaned in pleasure. He gasped as Mark's hand trailed into his pants, grabbing his throbbing length.

'Ah,' he moaned as the lips moved from one heated place to another. His hips bucked into the movement of the others hand. His shirt was stripped, then his boxers until he lay on the soft bed completely naked. Mark had stripped of his shirt and was now bending over Akihito in only his boxers, his lips trailing until it reached Akihito's cock. He took it into his mouth and Akihito moaned loudly.

'Shh, the walls are thin here.'

'Mmmm,' Akihito responded. The mouth came back down onto his member and a hand wrapped itself around as well. As the tongue moved along the tip, slipping into the small opening and playing at the base, the hand began to fondle his balls. Marks mouth moved up and down, giving the boy beneath him exquisite pleasure. Akihito covered his mouth, stifling the guttural sound he made as he came into Mark's mouth.

Mark swallowed then moistened his fingers, slipping in one, then seeing the hole used to this sort of play, inserted two, scissoring them, the thrusting. He inserted a third before long. Akihito moaned and twisted.

'Please,' he begged, holding his legs like he was used to, exposing himself to the other. Mark swallowed and placed a condom over his cock. Akihito bit into the pillow, prepared for the pain accompanied by the impending penetration, but Mark enetered slowly, savoring it as Akihito gasped. Finally, he was in up to the base. Akihito panted and looked at the man above him. Asami flashed before his eyes, then after he blinked, he realized that it was only Mark, the man who had shown him some actual kindness. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark, bringing him in.

'Are you ready?' Mark asked in a husky, sensual voice.

Akihito nodded into his shoulder. Mark drew out and then thrust back in, his movements slow and methodical. It was clear he did not want to hurt Akihito.

'Please,' Akihito whinned. 'A little harder.'

Mark breathed a sigh into his new found lovers ear and began to thrust in harder, grinding in and pushing Akihito into the bed.

He grunted and grabbed Akihito, pulling out and turning him onto his stomach. He thrust in again, harder this time. Akihito bit into the pillow, panting.

Mark began to thrust in faster, Akihito tightening as he felt himself close to release. Mark grunted again. This was too much, too tight. He felt and heard Akihito's release. He tightened himself so much so that Mark was forced into release.

Both of them collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.

'I'm sorry,' Mark panted. 'I should have had more control.' He pulled out and lay next to Akihito, who simply smiled timidly at him.

'Me too,' he responded. 'I was a bit fast.'

'Well, now you know why I left my wife. Would you tell me why you left Japan?'

I hope you liked, this was my first Yaoi fic and my first Yamane fan fic. This isn't over yet. Please, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal Chapter 2

Betrayal Chapter 2

Disclaimer: as always, I seethe at the knowledge that I do not own anything Viewfinder. Mark is mine. Yeah he is…

Asami clenched his fists as he saw before him the disheveled apartment. Almost everything the kid had taken was important. He had even taken his cameras. Asami picked up the one he had left behind. He clicked on the digital screen and was taken aback.

All of the pictures were of him.

Sleeping, showering, eating, dressing, undressing, all of his daily activities had been captured so skillfully through the brat's viewfinder. And yet there was no feeling behind them. They were the snapshots a girl would take of her crush when she was too nervous to approach, hold them in their bags and sleep with them under their pillows. He sighed and turned off the screen.

"Akira," he said darkly. "Why did you bring him?"

Akira looked at the taller man coolly through his tinted glasses. "He needed to know."

Asami growled, almost like a feral animal. "No, he didn't. He is a toy, that is all."

Akira took a bold move and fought back against his yakuza bosses words. "No," he said. "That brat thought of you as his lover. How could you not see that?"

Asami rubbed his temples. "I did. What does it really matter though?"

Akira dropped his glasses. "I am sorry, Asami-sama, I must resign my post as body guard."

Asami started. "Why?" he demanded.

"I cannot protect someone I want to harm. I apologize. Please contact me when you have found Takaba-kun." And Akira resigned from Asami's organization, knowing full well the danger he was putting on himself by doing so.

Asami stood staring at the Takaba-less room in silence.

In the morning, Mark cooked a round of simple scrambled eggs and sausage, but it was still unlike anything Akihito had ever tasted. He savored each bite of the juicy sausage and gorged himself on the milky eggs.

"I take it you like them," Mark commented with a laugh.

Akihito nodded, and flushed, unable to look at the others handsome face.

"So are you going to tell me why you are running?" Mark asked after an elongated silence.

Akihito thought for a minute about making something up. Something less severe then the truth. But he couldn't. Not to this man, anyway.

He smiled wryly. "Well," he began after he finished his extra large plate of breakfast. "I…had this lover. Well, I thought we were lovers. And he cheated on me. But I saw it. Everything. And I can't escape him. No matter where I go in Japan, he always finds me. So I ran where he couldn't find me."

"How could he have the resources to find you, though? That sounds a bit fantastical to me."

"Not when he is a big shot yakuza with more resources at his disposal than you can ever imagine." Akihito took in the others reaction. Shock at first, then alarm. What if the old lover came here?

"Don't worry," he mumbled, trying to break the ice. "He wont come after me. Why should he? I'm nothing more than a plaything to him."

Akihito could feel himself breaking inside. Mark saw the breaking on the outside. He rushed to the smaller man's side and wrapped his arms around him. He stroked the soft hair, and kissed the side of his face and ear.

"Who wouldn't want you?" he asked. He had fallen. Hard.

"Him, apparently," Akihito cursed himself. He just should have made something up.

Mark lifted the others chin firmly, forcing him to look into his eyes. His startling eye. He studied him intently for a moment before placing a firm kiss on his lips.

Akihito didn't respond. His lips stood still against the firm yet gentle kiss. Cold. He was turning frigid under the weight of his memories.

"Kai," Mark whispered, trying to draw him from his memories. "Kai!"

Akihito snapped out of his daze. Both eyes flowed with silent tears. He touched them.

"I'm…Crying." He was stunned. "Why would I cry about something like this?"

He chocked and Mark hugged him tightly to his chest. Suddenly he wanted this mafia dan of Japan to come to Dublin. He would kick his ass. He would kill him. How could you play with a person so much that they try to block their own heart?

"Kai," Mark whispered into his ear. "If you want, you can live with me. Be my lover. I'll care for you. I'll teach you English. Everything."

Akihito looked into his eyes. Even through the blur of tears he could see the burning determination of this other man. He could feel his broken heart a little less. From the pit of his stomach, he felt something rising, something warm. It made his heart ache. Then he placed words to the feeling.

Longing.

That was what he felt. A longing to be loved. And even if he didn't love this man, even if he felt no real feelings towards him, he could grow to. He could love still, right?

"Kai?"

"Please," he responded. "Please, do that. Make me yours. I'll be your lover. Teach me to love. Teach me English. Teach me all the things I blocked out."

Mark's heart leapt at that, he pressed his lips against Akihito's and forced the others mouth open, his tongue probing into the depths and dancing along with Akihito's tongue.

Akihito almost collapsed when he felt the tongue penetrate his mouth. The kiss was so deep, it left him breathless. After a moment he was shirtless, and after two, he was sitting only in his boxers, his erection pulling at the fabric, wishing to be free.

"We, we should stop Mark. N-not in the kitchen," Akihito managed to pant out before his mouth was again being invaded. Soon his boxers were gone and he could feel another tear run down his face. He couldn't tell if he was happy or sad for doing this again.

"Look," Mark rasped out. "Here is crying too." He clamped his mouth onto Akihito, sucking on his tip before licking to slit and his most sensitive parts. He moved his mouth up and down, occasionally letting his teeth brush the skin. Akihito moaned into his hand, biting down onto his knuckles to keep from moaning too loud.

"M-Mark!" he moaned as he came. Mark lifted his head and swallowed, wiping the bits that leaked away with his hand.

"You really don't want to do this here?" he teased, gliding a finger into his hole, probing around. Akihito began to be unable to control his voice.

"Shush," Mark said lightly. He reached and found a napkin. He stuck it into the others open mouth. "Bite this, ok? I don't want the neighbors to know."

Akihito nodded. He was used to this kind of play. Next he expected his hands to be tied or his feet to be bound. But the gag was all.

The finger was replaced with two, going in as deep as they could and soon Akihito found it hard to stay seated on the chair. Mark dually noted this and slid him to his knees, releasing his own erection from the confines of his boxer, he put some olive oil on it.

Akihito, bent over in anticipation. It wasn't as smooth of an entry as last night, but it was just as pleasurable. He probed Akihito's most sensitive spot, and once he found it, he directed his thrusts to it, making the other stuff the gag farther into his mouth.

The thrusts were hard and fast and almost as pleasurable as Asami's. Mark's hand found its way back down to Akihito's cock and began to stroke it in time to the thrusting.

Soon, both came with a loud groan of pleasure. Akihito let his body fall to the linoleum flooring. Mark pulled out and sat back on his haunches.

"Shit," he said in English, then reverting back into Japanese. "Kai, I am late. My last class is at 2 pm. Once I get out, I will take you to the gaurda office to get a number."

He cleaned himself off and tidied himself. He leaned down to kiss Akihito on the mouth and in English whispered a quick I love you before leaving.

But that Akihito understood. He brooded.

In Japan, it didn't take long to trace Akihito's passport, from there he could deduce he was in Dublin. But there was no other activity after that no one had sited him since. He shut down the computer and stood, making purposefully away.

"Dublin, hmm, my little pet? Well then, I shall see you soon…"

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything viewfinder

Disclaimer: I do not own anything viewfinder. I own mark.

Betrayal Chapter 3

"Asami," Akihito whispered into his arm, sitting on the lonely couch. Waiting. Waiting for two things really. One was Mark to come home. Then he wouldn't feel so lonely. The other was Asami. When would Asami find him? He didn't clean up his tracks very well. It wouldn't take long for Asami to hop a flight over, but how long would it take for him to find Akihito after that. If Mark took him to the gaurda office, his name and location would be public record.

The door to the apartment opened and Mark dumped his bag down. Akihito jumped, lifting his head quickly and bringing to his face a false smile. Happily, Mark couldn't tell the difference. He beamed back.

"Shall we go?" Mark asked lightly, holding the door open for Akihito. He hesitated.

"Um… Do I really have to?" he asked quietly.

Mark thought on it. "Well, no, not really. You can't stay here long though. And if you're a refugee…"

"No, no. I don't want him to find me!" Akihito shouted. He didn't. He began to tremble. Even the thought of what Asami would do to him set his teeth on edge. "No!" he shouted again when Mark touched his shoulder.

"Kai!" Mark shouted over the other's screams. Akihito looked up, his eyes wild. "Kai, you're fine, you don't have to worry, ok, we wont take you, and we'll just stay in, ok? Is that fine?"

Akihito looked into Mark's eyes. He stared into the depths but he couldn't see himself like he could with Asami. He wanted to go back, he wanted him to find him, yet at the same time he didn't. He looked away.

Mark kissed him lightly. Akihito didn't kiss back. Mark looked into his eyes again.

"Kai?"

Akihito got up. "I'll be back," he said. And he left, picking up a bag of his things and leaving. He heard Mark behind him, running to the door as he shut it.

"I'm sorry Mark…"

Wandering down O'Connell Street was something of an experience for Akihito. The river stank slightly, and he found himself wrinkling his nose. The sounds of the cars were over whelming and he had the urge to get on a double-decker just to get on it. The massive McDonalds loomed and he felt the hunger grow inside him, but he wasn't sure if it was for food, or for Asami or for Mark.

He continued down a few random alleys, finding himself at the Luis station on Grafton Street. He continued down the street itself and that's when he thought he saw him. Asami. He saw a looming figure coming towards him and once he saw his face he knew that it was indeed Asami. He yelped and began to run.

Behind him, Asami smiled.

"Found you," Asami whispered to himself. My cute little Akihito is bad at running and staying hidden, Asami thought as he followed ghost like through the streets of Dublin. Finally, he found where he was living. He stood in the shadows and simply spied in on the flat.

Akihito ran to the door and began to knock erratically. The door was opened by a tall Irishman who began to chatter with him, trying to calm him until he finally just resorted to clamping his mouth firmly on Asami's Akihito.

Asami seethed as the blinds were drawn.

"Mark!" Akihito shouted through the door. "MARK!"

"Kai, please, the neighbors," Mark snapped as he opened the door and brought the other in. "Hush, tell me what's wrong!"

"He found me, he's here, please, I have to go, take me away!"

"Kai."

"Oh, if he finds out about you, he will kill you," Akihito began to become even more erratic.

"Kai!"

He clamped his mouth on the smaller mans and slipped his tongue between his lips, tangling it in the other, cutting off any protest.

After Akihito calmed down, leaning against the closed door, Mark went and closed the blinds, only half noticing the man in the shadows.

Sufficient cover from any spying eyes, Mark moved back to Akihito. He took off his shirt, rubbing his nipples in between his thumb and forefinger until he heard Akihito moan. Then he sucked them, bringing his lips down on them licking them, nipping them with his teeth.

"Please," he moaned. His erection was pulling uncomfortably against his jeans. "God, Asami…"

Mark stopped.

Akihito's face turned into a mask of terror.

"Asami…? I thought that was your name."

Akihito brought his hands to his mouth and began to shake his head.

"Please, that was a mistake, I'm sorry Mark. I can, I swear I can love you. Please."

End Chapter 3

Sorry, bit short. I have sooo much homework. College is decidedly a bitch. The next chapter should come soon enough though.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Viewfinder, I do own Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Viewfinder, I do own Mark.

Chapter 4

Mark glared down at Akihito. He felt somewhat betrayed.

"What have you been hiding?" he asked harshly.

"Nothing, everything, I don't know!" Akihito responded. Mark pinned him to the door, hands above his head.

"Tell me!" he shouted. He shoved his knee into Akihito's groin, slowly grinding. Akihito moaned.

"Please…"he moaned. Mark gritted his teeth and looked away from the crying face.

"Who are you running from exactly?" Mark asked in a low voice. "What's your real name?"

Akihito looked away, his tears flowing down his cheeks. Mark began to grind in painfully, then he pulled one hand down, grasping both of Akihito's with the other. He pulled his head back painfully and crushed his mouth onto the others. Akihito tried to pul away, struggling with all his might. To no avail. Mark released his mouth, only to place it on his neck and bite.

"Stop!" Akihito shrieked. "My name is Takaba Akihito!"

Mark stopped his grinding. "Who are you running from?" he whispered into his ear.

"Asami….Ryuuichi."

Mark paused. He took a step back. "What?"

"Asami…"

"No, no. I heard you," Mark said, putting his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. "You are running from Asami-sama. And I let you in. Oh, god, I fucked you!"

Akihito's face paled. "Asami…sama? You worked for Asami?"

He backed into the door like he was trying to melt through it. Then he turned around, flinging himself onto the handle, throwing the door open and bursting into the hallway, ignoring his open shirt, ignoring the shouts from Mark. For all he knew, Asami was waiting in the alleyway below, but he didn't care. He ran from the building into the street.

From the shadows, Asami watched. A light shown down from the window above and Asami looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of his former bodyguard.

Akihito slowed to a walk as he neared the river. The stink caught his nose and he stopped. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He had uprooted his life for what? He was jealous of a man who was not even his lover. Akihito knew he was just a toy to Asami, just a quick fuck in between, but having walked in on Asami with another man killed him.

He walked to the edge of the railing separating him from the river and sighed. All he could think was that he could just jump. Jump and it was over, he didn't have to worry anymore. But Asami's suave face flickered through his thoughts, followed by Mark's, who smiled at him.

Akihito leaned down and placed his head on his arms. He let out one quick sob.

"Asami," he whispered under his breath again. He tried the others name, he whispered Mark, but it didn't feel right.

For all of the noise that surrounded him, he couldn't hear anything save his own heartbeat. It thudded in his ears with such force he was sure that he wasn't the only one to hear it. He wanted Asami, he wanted Mark, he wanted the impossible combination of the two of them. Asami's suave and sometimes ruff play and Mark's kindness and caring.

A knock came to the door, very soft. Mark perked up, thinking it was perhaps Akihito come back. But it was not. Before him stood Asami, and though Mark himself was taller, he felt so much more inferior in the face of this man.

"I saw you," Asami said in a low voice.

"Saw me?" Mark tried to play dumb. To no avail.

"You kissed my Takaba. So I can only assume you did more. Tell me, Mark, why was it that I let you live?"

Mark swallowed against the lump in his throat. Asami looked menacing, his eyes glinting in the light brought in from the lamps.

Asami opened his coat. "Well?"

Mark saw the weapon, black and sleek hidden in its holster. He shifted. He wasn't weak, and might have a chance to take Asami in a fair fight, but once a gun was brought into the picture, only the man holding it won. Period.

Akihito stumbled back towards Mark's flat, brooding over everything. It was impossible to have the two mixed but he new that, without a doubt, he would pick Asami over Mark. So he would save Mark, he would find Asami once he collected his things.

Then a single shot pierced the silent night. Akihito's breath caught in his chest. He was certain he knew where the shot had come from.

In the window, Akihito could see Asami, looming, smoke rising from the gun he held in his hand. Mark was no where to be found.

A roar of rage and terror burst from his gut and he tore up the stairs. "Asami!" he shrieked.

The man stood aside. Mark lay on the ground, cradling a wounded forearm. The bullet had barely grazed him. He had fallen back at the last minute. Akihito breathed a sigh of relief before he remembered who stood behind him.

He turned his head and tried to hide his fear and outrage. Asami simply glared down at him. He put the gun back into its place and closed his jacket. Then he shot one last look back in Mark's direction before picking up Akihito, throwing him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing.

"I'll be back later," he muttered in English. Mark groaned and put pressure on his arm, letting the two leave.

Akihito looked back at him apologetically. He wanted to whisper how sorry he was. But Asami would hear. So he just stared.

When they reached the hotel, Asami finally put down his load. Akihito flumped onto the plush floors with a gasp. The wind had been knocked out of him and he coughed, breathing in heavily to try and regain himself.

Asami sat back on the bed and undid himself, opening his pants, and taking of his shirt and jacket. He stared at Akihito struggling to regain himself. He seethed.

"What did you think would happen?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"I-d-don't," was all Akihito could get out before another coughing fit.

"Running. It was pointless. And because why, you were jealous? Don't be."

"S-sure, I'll ignore the fact that you sleep with other m-men, just so you can get your jollies." Another fit and then some steady breathing.

Asami leaned forward and grabbed the boy by his lapel. "Don't start with me. You are mine and for the past few days, you decided to give yourself to another man?"

"So you can have another man, but I cant?"

Asami crushed his lips against Akihito's, bruising them. He forced the others mouth open and began to tear at his tongue, the force he used more firm than usual. But all the more pleasurable to Akihito, who simply groaned into the kiss he wanted and didn't want.

Asami separated briefly. "A-sami, don't," Akihito breathed. Then the lips were back again with crushing force.

Asami tore open the smaller man's shirt, ripping it from his shoulders. Releasing him from his kiss only briefly, he tossed the other onto the soft bed and moved on top of him, dominating him.

He covered his mouth with one hand while he reached into his pants with the other, drawing out his half-hard cock, stimulating it. Soon his erection was unbearable. Akihito bit into Asami's hand, tasting the metallic rust in his mouth as he drew blood.

Asami flinched. "You," he whispered menacingly. Akihito rolled out from under him and tried to worm away. Asami caught him quickly.

"Stop!" Akihito cried. "Please, god, Asami!"

End Chapter 4.

Enter the cliff hanger of doom.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Mark, no one else is mine (I wish though…

Disclaimer: I only own Mark, no one else is mine (I wish though….Can I have Asami?)

Betrayal Chapter 5

Akihito threw his hands up, catching whatever he could in his fingers and clawing them. Tears flew from his eyes as he felt himself roll off of the bed onto the hard, carpeted floor below. He stood and tried to get his bearings. The rooms was vast, open. There was no place for him to hide from the bleeding Asami, how looked up from his hands, now covered in blood to glare at the smaller man.

A small set of gashes ran down his chest, four claw marks bleeding profusely. Akihito took a cautious step back but froze. The look on Asami's face was one of pure malice and like a rabbit under the gaze of a hungry wolf Akihito froze.

Asami rose from the bed and approached Akihito slowly. Slow enough for him to run, had his mind been working properly. Asami grasped Akihito firmly, bringing him into his bleeding chest. The smell of rust burned the smaller man's nose, but he could hear Asami's heart beat fast all the same.

Asami reached down into Akihito's pants, slipping one of his fingers between the tight hole. The unprepared penetration drew Akihito out of his stupor and he screamed.

"Silence," Asami glared down at the smaller man, who was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Nnn, stop!" Akihito moaned as Asami skipped the second finger and plunged three in, stretching the boy painfully.

"No," Asami growled into his plaything's ear. "I need to clean you."

He pulled off the boys pants and underwear, revealing his body. Akihito trembeled at the sudden change in temperature. The three fingers were suddenly taken out of him, making him moan.

Asami pulled Akihito back to the bed and threw him onto the plush covers. He crawled on top of his and lifted his waist. Akihito pushed against the bleeding chest to no avail. He then resorted to the only other thing he could think of. He covered his ass with his hands, glaring at the man above him.

"Stop Asami," he said with surprising force.

Asami stared at his lover and then dropped him, releasing him onto the bed. He got to his feet and headed for the shower, leaving a very confused Akihito. He heard the tap running and then leaned up, looking around the room for his clothes.

He sighed at the sight. His clothes lay in tatters on the floor.

"God damn it Asami…."

Mark's neighbors came running after a few moments. The gunshot had awoken them, but only after the voices had stirred them. When they finally peeked into the open apartment, Mark was still cradling his arm, debating in his mind different ways to get Akihito back. But he knew Asami's defense system. He was never with out some sort of body guard, whether it be a person or a weapon.

One of his neighbors had called emergency services and he could hear in the distance the wailing sirens. He seethed. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to the police how he had gotten shot.

He glanced up, looking at the neighbors still congregated in his doorway and gave them a winning smile.

"Sorry about that," he said as he got to his feet. He shut the door in their faces and glanced around for his first aid kit. Upon finding it, he whipped clean the wound, wrapping it as best as he could with one arm in a firm gauze.

He looked out the window and saw the lights of the ambulance pull onto his street.

"Shit."

Mark opened the window in his room and climbed out onto the fire escape on the backside of the building, climbing down it with one arm slowly, dropping down the last few feet. He landed with a heavy thud, jarring him. He took a second to gain his bearings but went on, running down the alley with his arm cradled against his chest. Once he had gotten into a damp alley, he stopped to catch his breath and think.

Asami would never put himself into sub-par living spaces, which meant he would never get any four star hotel. And the only five star hotel he could think of one of his family member's owned. Mark smirked at that thought. He could go in, take back Akihito and kill Asami if he had to.

Mark stopped his thought process midway.

He had just thought about killing Asami.

He put his head in his good hand and began to chuckle. Soon the chuckle became a full on laugh and around him a thundering rain began to pick up. He had become so infatuated with this yakuza's plaything he didn't know what he was doing.

He had known the boy for no time at all and all he could think about was him. There was something bewitching about that boy, and he could finally understand why Asami would travel around the world just to regain him.

Mark looked up into the rain, watching the lightening flash against the moving clouds. He pulled out his damp phone and dialed his cousin, the owner of the hotel.

"Aidan," he said when a stout 'what' came on. "I need a favor."

Asami stepped out of the bathroom clad only in a towel. To his surprise, he saw Akihito still lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had expected to come out and see one of his bodyguards holding him by his proverbial scruff.

"You didn't run," he stated shortly.

"What would it have gotten me?"

Asami stared down at his broken toy and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. The boy didn't move. Didn't respond in anyway.

"Are you going to stop struggling?" Asami asked and he climbed on top of the other. In response, Akihito said nothing.

Asami began to kiss a line from the corner of his mouth down to one of his nipples then back down again. There was no response. His skin remained cold and his face blank.

Asami gritted his teeth.

"Why did you have to run?" Asami asked, staring into Akihito's eyes with earnest.

Akihito stared back. "I thought we were lovers," he stated simply. "I guess I was wrong."

Asami pulled back a bit. He continued to stare into the smaller man's eyes and then rolled his.

"We are," he answered lowly. He was embarrassed, that much was obvious. Akihito stared at his uncharacteristically flushed face.

"And yet you still slept with another man," he responded coldly.

Asami put his lips onto Akihito's firmly, pushing his tongue between the other's lips, grazing the roof of his mouth briefly before pulling away.

"That was not something you were supposed to see," Asami glares at someone who was not there and suddenly Akihito feared for their lives more then he feared for his own.

"And yet I did."

Asami pushed the matter aside lightly as he slid his tongue down Akihito's neck, playing briefly in his ear before moving down to one of the now hard nipples. Akihito's body began to respond more and more to Asami's touch. His body was on fire and one hand played with one nipple and the other reached for his cock.

Akihito closed his eyes and pushed his head back into the pillow, letting Asami have his way with him.

A single moist finger slipped into his ass, followed by another and then a third. They began to move inside him, scissoring and thrusting in and out. Akihito felt his voice as it came out from his mouth.

"Nnn.."

Asami looked up from the boy's nipple, which he had been distractedly playing with. He felt his erection grow as he saw the boys embarrassed face; cheeks flushed a deep red and mouth open, searching.

Asami lowered his mouth onto the boy's cock, tasting the precum. He slid his tongue of this slit and began to play with the boy's balls, hitting that spot he know would drive Akihito crazy.

He withdrew his fingers from the other's ass, drawing a small whimper from Akihito. Asami smiled to himself mischievously.

He positioned Akihito, hips raised, hands grasping the sheets. He then thrust in his own cock, pressing himself against the tight walls. Akihito gasped at the sudden entrance, burying his face in the pillow by his side.

"As-asami!" he exclaimed as Asami moved the boys hips into a more comfortable position.

Asami brought his mouth down onto Akihito's and dipped in his tongue, letting the two dance as he began his movements, slow for a brief moment and then fast and ramming.

Akihito released his mouth from Asami's, gasping for air. Asami began to kiss down the boy's neck, sucking and biting, leaving hickies in a line down his torso.

Asami picked up the pace, thrusting in faster, grinding as he held down Akihito's arms. Akihito moaned into his pillow, the sweet sweat from his body drenching his hair. Asami leaned down and licked Akihito's ear, tasting the saltiness of his skin.

As Asami came, he bit into Akihito's shoulder, marking him deeply with bleeding teeth marks. Akihito cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, releasing his load onto his stomach and looking in horror at the bleeding mark.

"Asami…what?" was all he could get out before his mouth was covered by Asami's again.

"You are mine, Akihito. Mine alone."

The rain outside was almost deafening now, even though once outside it simply looked like a mist. Below their hotel room, Mark stood in the lobby, talking to Aidan in hushed tones. He scoped the area and assessed how many guards were in the lobby. Which meant none were with Asami. Mark contemplated…

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Betrayal Chapter 6

Mark stalked the long hallways of the five star hotel and checked each one of the doors, looking for the proper number. Finally, he came to the one he was looking for. He took out the key card and opened the door slowly, making sure it didn't squeak or creak, pulling the gun he had in his jeans out, holding it at the ready in his left hand, his right was bleeding still, throbbing in pain.

He saw Akihito laying on the bed, spent. His hair was matted with sweat and the sheets were tussled from sex. He seethed at his little bewitcher and continued to glance around the room. Suddenly, there was a clapping noise from behind him.

"Oh, very good Mark. You found me faster than I would have thought. You know me well," Asami said in a menacing tone.

Mark jumped and pointed the gun at Asami. Asami glared.

"If you know what is good for you, you will point that gun somewhere else."

"I am the one in control now, Asami. You have no power over me," Mark said, his voice quivering slightly.

Asami smiled. He was the one in control, gun or no. "Please," Asami said with a flick of his lighter. He put the flame to a cigarette and took a long drag. "You are too much of a man to be acting like a wounded woman."

Mark flinched. "You know nothing."

"No? I know that you left your wife because you fell for me. Why do you think I sent you away? It is bad enough having Feilong acting like a woman, I could not handle another bitch in heat around me."

Mark cocked the gun. "Don't test me, you bastard. Give me Akihito and I will go."

Asami chuckled. "What makes you think you are leaving here alive?"

"Because I am the one with a gun and you are not!" Mark shouted. Behind him, Akihito stirred briefly, before falling back into his exhausted slumber.

Mark glanced behind him briefly. In that short second Asami was on his feet with a gun held in hand, cocked and pointed directly between Mark's eyes. Mark flinched back, but Asami pushed into his pale flesh with the barrel.

"Don't move if you know what is good for you," Asami said silently. Mark clenched his teeth and felt the flush rise to his cheeks.

"Lower your weapon."

Mark lowered his gun, disarming it. Asami smirked at his easy victory. Then Mark smirked back. He lunged forward, ignoring the gun to his head, and pinned Asami down, straddling him, placing his gun to the other's heart.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asami gasped. The air rushed from his lungs.

"I am gaining control. I can survive a gunshot wound to the head. Can you survive one to the heart?"

Asami gritted his teeth. He knew he couldn't. "What do you want?"

"I want Akihito back."

"He was never yours to have. That is out of the question."

"Then your life will have to suffice, then I will take him anyway."

Behind them, Akihito finally awoke, sitting up and rubbing his eyes like a child. He blinked at the sight before him and rubbed his eyes again. He saw Mark on top of Asami. He couldn't believe it.

Then he saw the guns. He put his hands to his mouth and tried to crawl to the two of them. His legs gave out.

Shit.

"Mark, no!" he said in a hoarse voice. Mark turned quickly around, widening his eyes.

"Ka- Akihito!"

"Don't…" he said again. He dropped himself from the bed. Asami stared wide-eyed. Mark got up to help the other, but while he did, Asami took his chance and fixed his aim.

Akihito saw and closed his eyes. "Asami, if you kill him, you will have to kill me as well!"

Asami clenched his teeth in frustration but lowered his weapon. He sat up and glared at his naked lover.

"What are you doing, Takaba?" He asked in a low voice.

Mark reached his side and saw the only slightly healed bite mark on his shoulder. He looked at the boy in surprise and then back at Asami in disgust.

"Don't kill him, I'll go back with you. We can just forget this, right?"

Asami blanched. "Forget your infidelity?"

"You are one to talk, you cheating bastard," Akihito growled. "Akira was right to show me what he did. At least I know the real you now, you bastard."

Asami balled his fist tightly around the gun. Akihito noticed but didn't care.

"I have never hidden myself from you," Asami said silently.

"No?"

Mark stood back from the heated discussion, wondering slightly if his life was still at stake or if he should make a run for it. His question was answered for him.

Asami pointed the gun at him again.

"I have never hidden myself from you, and you had no right to be there during a business transaction!"

"That was the most pleasurable business transaction I have ever heard of," Akihito said with a snort, crossing his arms.

"I was testing a new drug."

"Oh, good, that clears everything up," Akihito said with a roll of his eyes.

Mark would have smiled in any other situation. He had never imagined that the great Asami Ryuichi would squabble with someone like they were married. But here these two were, acting like a jealous wife to her uncaring husband.

"Would you rather I had tested it on you? The boy died," Asami shouted, his eyes burning into Akihito's. Akihito jumped.

"What?"

"Little too much stimulation from the drug, the boy died. Good thing I didn't test it on you, no?"

Akihito looked away. As always, he had jumped the gun. He felt the flush on his cheek deepening.

Mark began sidling along the wall, trying to escape. Asami glared at him. "Don't move, Mark. I am not done with you yet."

"Let him go Asami," Akihito said warningly.

Asami glared indignantly at the boy. "Excuse me?"

"Let him go."

"No, I heard you, I am merely waiting for the explanation behind the statement."

Akihito struggled to his feet then flumped back down on the bed. He propped himself back on one elbow and exposed his rear to the men. Asami watched.

"You want me right?"

Mark watched the boy control Asami through sex. He was stunned. Then he realized the boy had done the same thing to him. Controlled him through sex, bewitched him with his body. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, ignoring the hardening member in his pants.

Asami glared as he felt his own erection pull at his pants. "You little…"

"Oh? You don't? Fine. Then kill him. But if you ever want me again…" He put his hand on to his ass and did something he had never done before; he put one finger on his ass and then pushed, till he penetrated himself. He let out a small moan. He had never realized how hot it was inside him.

Mark gasped. Asami stared in amazement as his other half inserted another finger, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Asami grabbed at his hand. Akihito opened his eyes to find Asami's golden orbs staring back at him intensely. He pushed his fingers deeper into the boy. Akihito winced and moaned. Mark looked away. Asami's gun lay forgotten on the ground.

"Leave, Mark," Asami said as he pushed on Akihito's hand. He pressed his lips to Akihito's, slipping his tongue in obviously, letting Mark see as he ground their tongues together.

Mark flushed in anger. He bent down and picked up Asami's gun, along with his own. He looked behind him at Akihito, who now had a third finger in, Asami controlling the movements. Asami watched as Mark clenched his fists around the barrel of the guns and turned his back, stalking out of the room. Behind him, Akihito let out a guttural moan as the door shut.

Asami made sure the door latched before he pushed Akihito down fully on the bed. Akihito's fingers were pulled out. He let out a long moan at the loss of feelings. Asami tied his hands to the headboard with the tussled sheets. The other moaned.

"You are a dirty little fuck," Asami said, his eyes burning into the others lustfully. "How dare you tempt me like this." He kissed a line down Akihito's neck, licking along his Adam's apple and sucking lightly on the bulge where his jugular ran. Akihito wiggled his hips, pre-cum dripping off his cock.

"Asami…don't…"

"Don't? Shall I go find Mark?" Asami asked, sitting up.

"No, ahn…" Akihito said as Asami went down on him. He felt it as Asami fondled him and as his tongue ran over his length.

"So…shall I stay?" Asami asked. Akihito nodded slowly, pulling his ass up and showing his hole to Asami. Asami swallowed against the dryness in his throat as he stared at the lewd sight before him.

He stripped off his pants, being thankful that he had not put back on his briefs. He held Akihito's waist in his hands, positioning himself over the entrance as best he could before he plunged himself into the tight opening. Akihito bit into his lip, drawing blood.

"Good," he moaned. "Asami, its good…"

Asami smiled. He thrust in deeper, all the way to the hilt. Akihito pulled on Asami's hair, pulling him downward into a breathtaking kiss. Asami licked at Akihito's chin, then again down his body, all the while keeping his pace. He thrust in confidently, grinding occasionally against the inner walls. Akihito moved his hips with each thrust, spreading his legs farther so Asami could gain more area.

It took Asami only a moment to find Akihito's sweetest spot, and once he found it, Akihito let out the sweetest moan of pleasure. This excited Asami even more, he drove himself into that spot, over and over, he thrust into the one spot that brought Akihito to the brink almost every time.

Akihito shivered and then with a long moan of pleasure, he came. Asami kept on even after, and for another few moments, he pounded into Akihito's most sensitive spot until they both came again.

End Chapter 6.

Next chapter is the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Betrayal Chapter 7

Asami looked behind him for a brief moment at his lover's sleeping figure. Akihito turned himself onto his back, revealing a bare chest riddled with cherry blossom leaves. He swallowed and covered him with the thick comforter, brushing his hair lightly before he left the room.

The moment the door shut behind him, Asami felt his phone buzz in his pocket. An unknown number was calling. He sighed and picked it up.

"Mark?" he asked lightly. One of his fists balled tightly then released.

"Asami-sama, I would like to speak to you." Clench. Release.

"Where?"

"There is a small restaurant just off of O'Connell Street, first right."

"I'll be there shortly." He clicked his phone shut. He breathed in and out and stalked from the hotel. Moments later, he was outside of a small pub. He took the wet handle and pulled the heavy door open. His eyes immediately fell onto Mark. He was sitting in one of the plush chairs near the back, already swishing a drink in his hands. Asami brushed himself off briskly as he walked to Mark.

Mark smiled. "You got here faster than I could have hoped for. Sit, I have ordered you a drink."

Asami remained standing. Mark shrugged.

"Whatever, its your choice," he took a long sip of his drink. "I should let you know, I was up last night with Akihito in my mind. That had to be one of the most sensual displays I have ever seen. I don't think he has ever done that before. Tell me, does he normally finger himself, or was that just a special display?"

Mark kept on smiling as Asami's knuckles turned white beneath his tanned skin. "Hmm, don't like this subject?"

Asami grimaced. "If we were not in a public place…" the threat dropped as he saw a shinning piece beneath the table. His own gun was pointing at him.

"But we are and no matter how you look at it, I am in control here. Now, why don't you sit"

Asami took his seat grudgingly. The gun pressed into his thigh. Mark kept similing.

"Now, we have some things to discuss," he said lightly, taking another swig from his drink.

Akihito woke to an uncomfortably warm feeling. His body was covered by the blankets Asami had graciously given him, but he felt like he had a fever as well. He sat up, pushing off the blanket and blushing as he remembered the past nights escapades. He felt a cold liquid running on his leg and soaking the sheets beneath him and he seethed silently at the fact that Asami refused to wear a condom. And to pull out when he came.

Akihito staggered into the bathroom and flicked on the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed and his lips swollen from kissing. He could feel the heat of his skin and decided to change his shower to a cold one. Once he stepped into the icy water, he realized what a good choice that had been. His mind cleared, and he could think back on everything that had happened. Even though he didn't want to.

He thought back to breaking up the fight between Asami and Mark and reached back to touch his ass as he remembered penetrating it with his own fingers. He was glad the shower was cold.

A sudden thought hit Akihito and he jumped from the shower. He burst into the other room. Nowhere could be found Asami. Or his gun, though the previous days clothes still lay precariously on the floor. As Akihito thought back on it, he couldn't remember Asami's gun being where Asami had dropped it even when he was on his stomach and Asami was behind him.

Akihito gasped and began grabbing at Asami's old clothes, hopping he could find the gun. Nothing. He growled and began to try and dress himself in his tattered clothes but gave up when he realized there was nothing he could do even if he went. He couldn't tempt either of them in broad daylight. All he could do was stand there and watch another macho showdown between the two most stubborn men he had met.

He groaned again and flumped back onto the bed, putting his head into his hands.

"Damn it, Asami, I wish you would stop doing this to me…"

"Do we now?" Asami asked grudging. Mark kept smiling.

"We do." He replied. "Now, what exactly is Akihito to you that you would travel around the world to retrieve him. That would be quite the fun toy to steal."

Asami glared. "Just you try, Mark. Many have and most have ended up dead. Or worse."

"What could be worse than death?"

"Would you like to see?" Asami lowered his head and glared beneath his untidy hair.

Mark's eye twitched, but his finger didn't leave the trigger. "Are you going to answer me?"

Asami grimaced. "He is a toy, but he is _my _and if you come near him again…" he let the threat carry on again but all Mark did was continue smiling, his grip audibly tightening on the gun.

Asami smiled. He might be unarmed, but that didn't matter to those who knew him. "So, Mark, what else was it you wanted to talk about?"

Mark stopped smiling. "Don't mock me," he hissed.

"Oh, I am not. I have a gun against my thigh, remember?" Asami couldn't hide the smirk in his voice. Mark gritted his teeth.

"You bastard," Mark's voice raised an ocative. "How can you possibly say that Akihito is simply a toy?"

"You were the one who said it, not me. Please, mind your surroundings."

Mark stood and pointed the gun at Asami's face. Around them, the other patrons of the pub stood and screamed, or let out little noises of fear.

"Don't mess with me, Asami," Mark shouted again.

"I am not. And what is with the gun, Mark? I thought you were supposed to be the good guy in this dance of thieves," Asami remarked calmly. Not even a muscle twitched in his face. Mark let out a short scream of fury and fired a bullet into Asami's shoulder. Asami flinched, his body buckling at the speed of the metal.

"I am a thief now?"

Asami grunted, holding his bleeding appendage. "You are something."

"Don't toy with me," Mark panted.

"You are not my toy, and why would I when I am clearly at a disadvantage. Being shot sort of kills all will to fight back." Even at a time like this, Asami was surprised at his quick banter and sarcasm. He would get himself killed like this. And this time, Akihito couldn't save him.

Mark nodded slowly, licking his lips. "That's right…" he said slowly. "I am in control." He sat down again and around him, the people visibly relaxed. One with a mobile had secretly called the gaurda already.

Asami pressed his hand deeper into his wound, trying to cut off the bleeding. Mark breathed a sigh and put his hand to his face, rubbing his temples.

"Give me Akihito," he said simply.

Asami glared weakly. His blood was flowing too fast. He silently hoped one of the on lookers had called an ambulance as well.

"I don't think I can do that," Asami murmured.

"He isn't yours exclusively," Mark shouted. Asami kept his eyes on the gun.

"No, he isn't. He has already made that clear. But I cannot give him to you."

"Do I have to kill you to get him?"

"I don't know, but I do know that the police are on their way and you are holding a smoking gun."

As if right on cue, the sirens wailed to a halt in front of the small eatery. Mark stood with a short 'SHIT'. He dropped the gun on the floor and went to run. Around him, the other customers stood, blocking his exit.

"Move!" He shouted, and went to point the gun at them. As his hand drew up, he realized he had dropped it. He turned back to grab it, but Asami kicked it out of his reach with an evil smile.

"Dammit, you prick!" Mark shouted, reaching for Asami's throat. His hands closed around it and began to squeeze. Asami didn't fight. From the corner of his eye, he could see the gaurda bursting through the door. As he lost consciousness, he heard them call for a bus.

Akihito jumped when he heard the knock at the door. He opened it cautiously. Before him stood a very flustered Akira.

"Akira!" Akihito said, pulling his robe together in embarrassment.

"Asami-sama has been shot," Akira said after a moment. Akihito felt the blood drain from his face. "He called me back to duty to come and get you."

"How did you…"

"I never stopped protecting you," the other answered simply. Akihito nodded.

"Right, ok…Um… Can I go to him?"

Akira held up a bag of clothing. "He asked for you."

Akihito put on his clothes as quickly as he could. He was waiting for the cliché 'I put my sock on wrong' moment, but he put everything on in the proper place. He ran to Akira.

"Let us go," Akira said after a moment of studying the smaller man's flustered face. Akihito nodded vigorously.

It took them about a half hour to reach the hospital. Akihito literally ran to Asami's side. The man was pale, his face drawn. He had had the bullet surgically removed, and for the hours since the pub to when Akira had come for him, Akihito had wondered if Asami had met with Mark, had lived through his encounter.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Mark." Akira answered simply.

"Where is he?" Akihito glared behind his shoulder.

"In custody."

Asami stirred and Akira left the room, locking the door as he went. He opened his eyes and stared at the flushed face of Akihito. He reached up and caressed the smaller man's face. Akihito jumped.

"Asami, you idiot!" Akihito bellowed. Asami's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sure you mean, good to see you're alive," Asami said quietly.

"No, I meant, you idiot! What did you think would happen, going in unarmed? Are you really that reckless, or did you not notice that your gun was gone?"

Asami began laughing. Akihito glared. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"You," Asami answered. He pulled Akihito into a hard kiss. He slipped his tongue between the unwilling lips and caressed the smaller man's tongue. Akihito began to hiss him back.

"I didn't know you loved me like that," Asami said after a moment. Akihito buried his head into the soft bed.

"What makes you think I love you?" he asked.

Asami smiled and pulled him to his chest, breathing in the scents of his hair. Akihito began to struggle out of his grips but stopped when Asami winced.

"Asami, are you… ok?"

"I have been shot before, this is nothing new. I will be fine," he answered, seeing the dissatisfaction his first response brought.

Akihito climbed onto the bed with him, wanting simply to lay beside him. But Asami had other plans. He took Akihito and pulled him onto his lap, so he was being straddled.

"You know what would make me feel even better?" Asami asked suggestively as he nuzzled the boy's collar bone with his lips.

Akihito took in a sharp breath, his skin already beginning to become enflamed. "And…what would that be?"

"You know," Asami said as he grasped the smaller boy's cock. Akihito moaned, gasping quickly as he realized how slutty his own response had been.

"A-Asami, don't!" Akihito said as Asami pulled his cock from his loose pants.

"No? Your body says you want this," Asami smirked as he began to mark the boy with more hickeys. Akihito moaned and let himself go. He was still sore from their previous encounters, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned into the caressing hand and the lips that sucked at his skin. Asami flinched as the smaller man put too much pressure on his shoulder.

Akihito jumped back and released himself from Asami's grips. Asami looked lustily into Akihito's eyes and Akihito couldn't help but be embarrassed. He flushed at what he formulated in his mind as the best thing to do.

Akihito pulled down the covers of Asami's bed and revealed his naked body from beneath the hospital robes. Asami took in a sharp breath and the boys wet lips engulfed the tip of his cock. He felt the boys tongue run over him and he felt the pleasure pulse through his body. But he didn't give himself over to it.

He put his hand on the boy's head and began to shallowly thrust into his mouth. Akihito gagged slightly at the depth that the larger man's cock reached but regained his composure and began to suck.

Asami felt himself nearing climax and as he was just at the brink, he released Akihito and pulled him up. Akihito gasped for air and looked at Asami with half lidded eyes. Asami pulled down his pants with one arm, putting one finger into Akihito. Akihito arched his back and leaned forward, supporting himself on one arm. Asami slipped in another finger, scissoring inside Akihito, thrusting in and out ruthlessly.

"I want you," Akihito whispered between gasps, touching the hand Asami had inside him.

Asami almost let out a moan, but held it in. He grasped at Akihito's hips and pushed him down onto his erection. Akihito threw his head back in pleasure, letting out a load moan. Asami gasped in a mix of pain and exaltation as he watched Akihito move his hips side to side to get more comfortable and then up and down on his erection.

"Ahn," Akihito moaned as he probed his own pleasure spot. "Yes…Asami!"

Asami began to thrust in, leaning on his good shoulder. The moaning from Akihito grew louder until he stopped moving and tightened around Asami. He came with a short, trembling gasp and collapsed onto Asami's good shoulder. He moaned again as he felt Asami's heat flow into him.

Akihito moved to pull himself off of Asami, but the other held him firmly against his chest.

"Asami," Akihito gasped. "Please, it hurts."

Asami chuckled painfully. "It hurts? To me it looks like your enjoying this. See? You're already this hard."

Akihito moaned as he felt Asami grow hard inside him again. "God, Asami," he sighed. Akihito ground himself down onto Asami and sat until he could see Asami growing more annoyed. He could see in Asami's eyes that all he wanted to do was push him down and fuck him without having to be ridden.

"Akihito, move," Asami groaned. He thrust as best he could, but Akihito was still in control over the situation. Akihito smirked as he ground himself down. He found his spot again and ground himself onto it, making himself feel absolute pleasure while torturing Asami.

"Akihito, so help me…"

"What, you'll tie me up? Nothing can beat the look on your face. I only wish I had my camera, so I could remember this completely."

Asami reached out and pulled Akihito into a crushing kiss, thrusting as hard as he could. He cried out in pain and released himself from the kiss. He had put too much pressure onto his shoulder and reopened his wound.

Akihito moaned in pleasure. "Shit, Asami," Akihito moaned. "Calm down. You can play with me but I cant play with you?"

Asami let out a short breath and pressed his usual calm face into his pillow. "That's right, now move!"

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Fine," he panted.

He began to move himself up and down again, grinding himself up and down again, changing the rhythm of his thrusts every now and then. Asami reached up and placed his hand on Akihito's erection and began pumping it to the rhythm he wanted. Akihito got the message quickly and began to pound himself down on Asami until once again, Akihito came onto Asami's bare chest and Asami shot himself into Akihito. Akihito hurriedly pulled himself off of Asami, only to discover that Asami was still hard.

Asami glared at Akihito. "We're not done yet," he panted. He grabbed onto Akihito. "Get back here."

"I get to chose now, Asami."

Asami glared in indignation. He grabbed at Akihito's waist. His hand slipped off, the sweat too much for him to grab onto.

"Akihito," Asami said loudly.

"Fine," Akihito consented, lowering himself onto Asami's cock, sucking him off, tasting himself on Asami. Asami grabbed his head again and began to shallowly thrust until he came in Akihito's mouth. He covered it and forced him to swallow. Akihito gagged slightly but swallowed. He collapsed next to Asami and lay panting. Asami put an arm around his lover and together they fell asleep. Later, Akira came back and covered the two.

On the plane back to Japan, Akira told Akihito how he had followed him after Asami had essentially fired him, and how he had recognized whom Akihito was with. He tipped off Asami's guards, and they passed on the tip.

"What did Mark do that was so wrong? He loved Asami?"

"No. He killed half of Asami's guards just to get to him. By the time we found Asami, he was near dead himself."

Akihito felt the color leave his face. "And Asami let him live?"

"He had friends in higher places than Asami," Akira said cryptically. Akihito nodded. Not because he understood, simply because he knew it was the right thing to do in that situation.

"What will happen to him now?"

"Well, we could send one of our men into prison to take care of him, but guns are outlawed in Ireland, so it is likely that he will be put away for a substantial amount of time anyway.

Akihito breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Asami, who was looking out the window thoughtfully. He excused himself from Akira's company and walked to Asami.

"Asami," Akihito said quietly.

"Not now," Asami answered.

"Oh."

"Akihito." Asami grabbed him with his good hand and pulled him into his lap. "Never do that again."

"Then have someone else do your drug testing. As long as you keep fucking others for the sake of your business, I will keep taking these little trips."

Asami growled. "You can keep running. Maybe I enjoy these little intrigues of yours. Despite the annoyance of having to drop everything, I feel I like you better like this,"

"Confused and bitter?"

"No, forceful and engaging." Asami planted a firm kiss on Akihito's lips and motioned for everyone to leave the cabin.

End.


End file.
